Christmas with Elly
is the 26th episode of Ultraman Max, and the series' Christmas Special. This special episode aired on December 24th, Christmas Eve of 2005.http://hicbc.com/tv/max/contents/story/20051224/story_main.htm Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "Christmas with Elly" Synopsis Elly befriends an old man, Dr. Kori. He seeks to capture the Yunijin, a monster who appears every 12 years. Plot It is Christmas Time in Japan and Sean, Koba, and Elly are all out Christmas shopping for their families. Sean and Koba express their elation for the Holiday season while Elly is confused by why everyone is so cheery during the time of Christmas, and why everyone exchange presents as well. Before Sean and Koba can properly explain why, they forget a present and are forced to leave Elly to watch their present. While Elly continues to ponder why people celebrate Christmas, she hears a signal coming from an open field with an old man who is looking for a creature known as the "Yunijin." Using the man's makeshift signal, Elly finds the Yunijin, which is revealed to be a monster. As the monster disappears though, the signal shorts out and electrocutes Elly, frying her communication system with DASH. Elly's default program (crime prevention and life-saving functions) goes into effect as she follows the man around lecturing him on how his petty ways of tracking the Yunijin is illegal. The man however is determined to catch the Yunijin as it only appears on Earth once every 12 years on Christmas Eve, and he tries to persuade Elly to join him in his efforts despite his shiftiness. While getting a few supplies ready, the man tells Elly that the Yunijin constantly orbiting around the Solar System in a Ellipses, traveling through time and space while doing so, and the man had previously encountered the monster 12 years ago in Ireland. The man also reveals that his plan to catch the Yunijin is to trap it inside an ancient trap with an Egyptian Crystal that can be used as an energy converter. Later that day, Elly then learns from the man that the reason for his chase after the Yunijin all started when he was 12 years old. While looking for some red berries to please his family in putting on their Christmas Tree, he had come across the Yunijin live in person, but only for a few seconds before it took off. Since then he had dedicated his life to looking for it to show it off to the world, but after looking for it for so long, he has since then become doubtful if what he has been looking was just an illusion. Unknown to Elly (and the man,) DASH soon discovers Elly thanks to some surveillance cameras in a store and it is discovered that the man (identified by Sean as Dr. Kori) is a thief who is using Elly to steal supplies to catch the Yunijin with. DASH eventually tracks down Elly and they try to explain to Elly that she is being fooled by Dr. Kori to commit thievery. Elly however uses Sean's and Koba's earlier statement about Christmas and shopping against them and interprets her helping Dr. Kori in capturing the Yunijin as a present for him. DASH initially is angry at Dr. Kori for lying to her and his thieving ways rubbing off on Elly's trustworthiness, but before he can explain his actions, to his and DASH's surprise, the Yunijin finally appears before them all. Suddenly just as the Yunijin takes off again, Dr. Kori's trap goes off and the Yunijin is caught, unable to escape, while Dr. Kori saps its power with the Egyption Crystal, causing it to release some spores. To Kaito's horror however, the truth behind the Yunijin's travels becomes apparent: The Yunijin constantly travels through time and space because if it stops, its spore disintegrate its surroundings into Space-Time. With the Yunijin's struggling erasing everything behind its path, Kaito transforms into Ultraman Max and creates a shield to prevent the Yunijin's spore-like strands from erasing more parts of the surroundings. Horrified by what he has done to the poor monster, Dr. Kori removes a Cane made from Ash Tree wood (the main component to the Yunijin trap) and the Yunijin is freed from the trap, where it takes off back into the sky to continue its travels. Luckily with the Yunijin's departure, all that was erased from its spores are restored back to normal. While Dr. Kori laments that he couldn't capture the Yunijin and feeling it was happier being freed, DASH notices that the Yunijin left something behind... A single branch filled with Red Berries. With that, Dr. Kori is happy that the Yunijin remembered him after some many years of chasing it. As DASH and Dr. Kori part ways, Dr. Kori states that he'll continue chasing after the Yunijin, but now only so that he may see it again and hopefully return the favor for its gift. As DASH heads back home, Elly realizes that the true meaning of Christmas is to bring happiness to one another, as the Yunijin has always done with Dr. Kori. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Suit Actors *''to be added'' Notes *This episode features one of the few moments in the Ultraman Max series where the opening title card music is different than the usual revised Max theme. Here, it has a more Christmas-like tune to fit the atmosphere of the episode. Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Max Episodes Category:Episodes